general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Willow Tait (Katelyn MacMullen)
Willow Tait is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of the late Douglas Miller and his ex-wife, Lorraine "Harmony" Miller. The role has been played by Katelyn MacMullen since the character's debut on October 18, 2018. Background Willow is Aiden Spencer and Charlotte Cassadine's school teacher. She is also the biological mother to Lucas and Brad's deceased baby, Wiley Cooper-Jones. Willow is a former member of "Dawn of Day" and has a past with Hank Archer, who is revealed to be the father of her child. It’s also later revealed that Willow's birth name is Kali Miller. Willow and "Dawn of Day" member Harmony Miller share the same last name and it's later revealed that Harmony is actually Willow's mother. On April 23, 2019, Willow admits that Harmony is her mother while in a conversation with her. The conversation also leads to Willow breaking down because Harmony forced her own daughter to be a part of the trust and have sex with Shiloh. Harmony also knew about Willow's pregnancy because she found the pregnancy test. On July 11, 2019, Willow was surprised that her mother Harmony (now going by Lorraine again) finally turned on Shiloh and Lorraine attempted to patch things up with Willow, who acknowledged that Shiloh manipulated her as well. In November 2019,WIllow revealed "She late" as spoke to Sasha Gilmore and Sasha insisted that Willow tell her boyfriend Chase the truth about possibly being pregnant with his child as WIllow did have a previous pregnancy with her deceased son Wiley Cooper-Jones involving keeping secrets about her pregnancy and adoption from the birth father Hank Archer. Storylines Willow was first mentioned in a letter sent home from school with Aiden on October 12, 2018. Franco and Elizabeth meets with her when he starts acting distant at school since his friend Josh left. She's next seen illegally parked at General Hospital. Det. Chase thought she was drunk but she said she was just tired. Her car breaks down, and Lulu helps her fix it and mentions to Chase that she was single. Chase sees a brochure for grief counseling, he tells her there's nothing wrong with dealing with grief. Later she's seen attending the meeting at GH, Michael ends up at the same meeting. In November, she noticed on how Charlotte is bullying her cousin Aiden in class and becoming disrespectful to anyone she doesn't like. She soon relays this to her parents as they need to talk to their daughter and make it clear that this isn't acceptable. On December 21, it was revealed that Willow Tait is the biological mother of the deceased child Brad and Lucas adopted. It was also revealed that Julian convinced her to give up her son to Brad and Lucas. Willow has no idea that her son died. In 2019 Willow started dating Port Charles police detective Chase and she also becomes friends with Michael Corinthos because they were in the same grieving parents' group. On March 14, 2019, it was revealed that Willow was part of "Dawn of Day," where she met Hank Archer under the name Shiloh. When Shiloh discovered Willow was up to no good he kicked her out of the "Dawn of Day" house, as Shiloh described it, but we've come to know that's not the full story. On March 25, it's revealed that Shiloh is the father of her son. On April 23, Harmony finds Willow. She tells her that she will never get used to her new name and that she misses her. She also tells her that she is welcome to come back to the DOD house, despite the scene she caused when she left the first time. Willow tells her that she likes her new life and the job that she has, and she also tells her that she will never come back because of the things that were done to her and the things that she, her mother, let Shiloh do to her. Harmony also knows about her baby. When Harmony asks about the baby, she lies to her and tells her that she had a miscarriage. Willow leaves after Harmony breaks her down. On May 21, at the Nurse's Ball Willow was talking on the phone to Diane Miller about her "son" "Wiley" and Nina overheard her. She asked about her child and Willow got into an argument with her and Shiloh overheard. He then confronted Willow about their child together and Willow tried to dodge him by saying she lost the baby but he didn't believe her. As Shiloh assaulted her and was threatening her Michael grabbed him and threw him on the ground in her defense. After Willow calmed down with Michael's help she told him that Shiloh knows about the baby she gave up and eventually Lucas confronted her about hiding "Wiley" from Shiloh. She then explained why she did what she did and Michael pointed out that they all have to work together to protect "Wiley" from Shiloh. In June 2019, Willow was summoned to court in a custody battle and Diane advised her to show up on time. Willow was trying to leave the school to get to court but she kept getting stopped because the principal reinstated her as a teacher at PC elementary school. Chase came and she left with him. When they finally got to court Diane said that they're on recess and that Judge David Walters would be ready to rule when the court reconvenes. Judge Walters came out and ruled in favor of Shiloh and ordered Willow to turn over any documents on her "son's" whereabouts. Diane tried to get the case thrown out but Willow finally snapped and admitted that she had his child and that he would never find him. That reinforced Judge Walters' decision to have Willow turn over documents on her "son's" whereabouts and she refused so he ordered the bailiff to take her into custody for contempt of court, but Chase said he would handle it. Judge Walters allowed him to and a heartbroken Chase had no choice but to arrest Willow. Later on, Chase brought Willow into the interrogation room and gave her a cup of chamomile tea and they discussed their next move. Chase initally wanted Willow to cooperate with the judge but after learning from Michael that Shiloh murdered her dad, Douglas Miller, he changed his mind and told Willow not to cooperate. On July 11, Willow had a chat with her mom Harmony, who started going by her real name Lorraine again and she was surprised to hear that she finally sees Shiloh for who he is. Willow and Lorraine made peace with each other before Lorraine was taken back to prison. Willow was later released from jail just as Shiloh was simultaneously put in the cell she was in. On September 26, Shiloh was killed by Sam McCall with a flare gun and when his body was brought to GH, she identified his body to be Shiloh's. On September 30, Willow visited her mom at Pentonville and told her Shiloh was dead. Lorraine was glad that Willow and "Wiley" were now safe but after their meeting it appeared that she was a bit upset about his death. On December 11, Willow was surprised to see her mom show up at her's and Chase's apartment. It was revealed that Lorraine had been released from prison on early parole due to overcrowding and after Chase left, Willow and Lorraine had a heart to heart chat. Lorraine explained that she tried to go back to using her real name but she didn't recognize herself anymore and knew that despite the mistakes she made with Shiloh she also did good work as Harmony so she decided to stick to that name instead. Eventually they got to talking about "Wiley" and while Willow said she was not comfortable with her getting to know him without Brad and Lucas' permission she did show her a picture. Harmony wanted to be the mother Willow deserves. On December 30, Willow got an invitation to Shiloh's memorial, along with Sam, Michael and even Harmony who told them she had nothing to do with the memorial since she got one invitation. Crimes Committed *Threatened Shiloh in the courtroom 25, 2019 *Refused to release documents on her son, Wiley Cooper-Jones 25, 2019; arrested from Jun 25-Jul 12, 2019 Health and Vitals *Raped and branded by Shiloh 4, 2014; revealed May 6, 2019 *Drugged by her mother, Harmony and 3 other women during her DoD initiation revealed May 6, 2019 *Gave birth to her son, Wiley Cooper-Jones 25, 2018 *Threatened by Shiloh into moving back into the DoD house 22, 2019 *Manhandled by Shiloh (he grabbed her by the arm 2, 2019 *Assaulted and threatened by Shiloh 22, 2019 *Indirectly threatened by Nelle Benson 17, 2020 Photo gallery Willow & Elizabeth.jpg Willow & Shiloh.jpg Chase & Willow.jpg Chase & Willow 2.jpg Chase & Willow & other extra dancers from 2019 Nurses Ball poster.jpg Willow & Shiloh 2.jpg Chase & Willow 2019 Nurses Ball poster 3.jpg Willow & Lucas & Brad.jpg Michael & Willow & Chase.JPG Willow.png GH-Willow.jpg Gh-willow.jpg 49815633 1226386597512139 5242148176227467264 n.jpg ShilohWillow1.png IMG ngv53d.jpg Chillownursesball2019.PNG Screenshot 20190707-131625 YouTube.jpg B6BFFC34-0BFE-48A7-AD33-CC18C1078463.jpeg 50898529 2592708597425685 6847363023099658240 n.jpg References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Willow Tait Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s female characters Category:Fictional teachers and professors Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional rape victims